East India Trading Co. Shipwright Industry
Welcome to the East-India Trading Co. Shipping Industry. (EITCSI) What are we? This is a industry that supplies ships to the EITC, Royal Navy and anybody willing to pay for these high quality ships. We are also funded by the East India Trading Co. Bank. Founded﻿ It was founded by Lord Robert to help to provide high quality ships for anybody to pay the prices. Currently one of the biggest suppliers for ships to everybody. Locations We supply ships around the world. Main EITC Caribbean Branch HQ Kingshead - Main offices are where Remington, main body guard, lives. This is where the main operations and other people work at. Also if an attack may occurr our assassins are ready to attack intruders if neccesary. Main Royal Navy Caribbean Branch HQ Port Tariff - Office is located near the dock, next to the portside townhouses. There is also an operator near the docks. Carribean HQ Port Royal - Operators will be at the large dock, surrounded by paperwork, and several tables. They also own a small office in town, where they keep finalized agreements. English HQ London - Where the factories are located, and the main offices are located. This is also where there supply of gold comes from. Persian/Iranian HQ Shah Robert Shipstealer has opened to help supply war ships as well to the company. Stationed in Persia/Iran and has opened trade routes between England and Persia/Iran. Indian HQ Owned by England we have trade routes between England and India to sell and buy ships or weapons. Stationed between England and India. Australia HQ Where the EITC most dangerous prisoners are and where the prisoners work on building the ships as well. There are trading routes between Austrialia and India because England being way to far away. More to be revealed soon Postions Taken ~ Founder/ President -- Controls the entire Shipping Company and makes sure that it stays in check Taken ~ CEO -- Does everything that the president does but mainly does it whenever the President is away on business Open ~ Junior CEO -- Needed whenever the CEO and the President are away on business and third in command Open ~ Head of Trade -- Sells and buys ships or ship designs to other countries Taken ~ Head of Security -- Makes sure that this company is safe and nobody messes it up Open ~ Head Ship Designing -- Controls the ship designer branch Taken ~ Head of Funding & Budgets -- Keeps fundings & budgets at their best standing. Keeps main supply of gold. Taken ~ Ship Designer -- Designs the ships Open ~ Head Operator -- Manages operators Open ~ Port Tariff Operator -- Manages ship trade on Port Tariff Open ~ Port Royal Operator -- Manages ship trade on Port Royal Open ~ Kingshead Operator - Manages ship trade on Kingshead Open ~ Sail Designer & Distributor -- Designs and distributes sails Open ~ Head of Weaponry Construction -- Head of cannon-building department Open (5) ~ Laborers -- Gather resources for ships Open ~ Assassins/Guards - Protection for our factories Now Hiring, If you want to join please say so in comments, on my talk page - here. 'Members' Founder/President Lord Robert ' ' ~''' '''Head of Funding & Budgets [[King John Breasly II of England|'King John Breasly II of England']] ' ' ~ Head of Security Matthew Blastshot ' ' ~''' '''CEO Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company ~''' '''Ship Designer Edgar Wildrat ~''' '''Assassin/Guard Keira Kinover Meetings None yet but soon to come once main postions are filled.﻿ Userbox If you are a member, add this userbox to your page: Code: ﻿ Category:Governments Category:EITC Category:Ships Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Vessels Category:Royal Navy